Metal Pt. I: Monsters of Metal
Metal Pt. I: Monsters of Metal is a tier 9 8-player operation in the Metal Part I episode. It is also available as elite version. *Combat Rating: 264 or better *For the Event Version – look for Metal Pt. I: Monsters of Metal (Event) in the On Duty Menu under the Events Tab. *Minimum Level: 15. Story The Batman Who Laughs has given powerful metal cards to some of Batman's rogues, and those rogues are using them to reshape Gotham City's reality to their whims. Characters The enemy combat rating is 281. Locations *Frozen Gotham *Overgrown Gotham Map Map_-_Frozen_Gotham.png|Frozen Gotham Map_-_Overgrown_Gotham.png|Overgrown Gotham Walkthrough Frozen Gotham The Sunblade becomes a usable weapon in this instance. It replaces your Primary Weapon. With it, you can do really heavy damage to the enemies along the way. There is a few moments where you get locked into a chamber, but you should be able to clear it in a reasonable time if one of your group members have the Sunblade. You eventually arrive at the first Subboss: Mister Freeze. Freeze will spawn Ice Giants, and you must use them to bring down the Ice Barrier surrounding him. The best way to do this is if you are a Tank. The Sunblade can be dropped in this fight, so one of the group members must pick it up if the other drops it. Once again, it can be used to kill the Shardlings. Freeze will shatter the Shardlings and do Heavy Damage to anyone in the AOE. Ice Behemoths can also be spawned using the torches surrounding the barrier, so keep that in mind. Overgrown Gotham After defeating Freeze, you continue to Overgrown Gotham, Poison Ivy's twisted version of Gotham City. The Sunblade becomes unusable in this part of the instance. And, as predicted, Poison Ivy is the Second Subboss. There are two objects you can access in the fight. One transforms you into a Thorn, which allows you to remove the Mind control on other group members. The other transforms you into a Seedling, which allows you to remove the Thorn Shield that reduces the damage Ivy recieves. Just maintain those two mechanics, and the battle should go smoothly. Final Boss After you got past Ivy, you continue to the Dark Multiverse Spire, because Batman Who Laughs also inhabits Overgrown Gotham. BWL can not be damaged in this fight, so the Tank will prove useful here by aggro'ing him. To defeat him, you have to deliver the Alloy to the Spire to shut it down. Portals will also spawn Dark Robin adds, so pay attention to those as well. You also have to worry about Red Death and The Merciless as they do appear as adds in this battle. Overall, there is a lot of stuff to pay attention to here, but if your group manages them all, you should be fine. Rewards *CR 264-296: Source Marks, Dark Metal Coins, Loot Items *CR >296: Dark Metal Coins, Loot Items *1 Catalyst (Augments) *Metal Part I: Large Treasure Box (members/owners only) *Chance for Forge Metal Chroma 2 Material or Forge Metal Chroma 3 Material Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *Batwoman's Research (Investigation) *Precious Metals (Briefings) *Stacked Deck (Briefings) Collections *Dark Schism (boss drop) *Getting a Reaction (boss drop) Feats *Absolute Metal: During the Monsters of Metal (Elite) Raid, win the final boss fight only after first defeating Red Death, the Merciless, all Dark Robins, and after having closed all Dark Multiverse Portals. (50 Points), grants title: the Metalhead *Crows Barred: During the Monsters of Metal (Normal or Elite) Raid, win the final boss fight only after first defeating at least 13 Dark Robins during that fight. (25 Points) *Crushed Ice: During the Monsters of Metal (Event, Normal, or Elite) Raid, defeat Mister Freeze only after defeating 50 Ice Shardlings during that fight. (10 Points) *Don't Feed the Portals: During the Monsters of Metal (Normal or Elite) Raid, win the final boss fight without closing any of the Dark Multiverse Portals from which Dark Robins are emerging. (25 Points) *Flower Powers: During the Monsters of Metal (Normal or Elite) Raid, defeat Poison Ivy without anyone losing their plant forms, (either intentionally, due to being KOed, or from Poison Ivy's Nature's Fury). (25 Points) *Go Green: During the Monsters of Metal (Elite) Raid, defeat Poison Ivy without utilizing either of the voluntary plant form-changes more than once each. (25 Points) *Keep the (Blue) Lights On: During the Monsters of Metal (Normal or Elite) Raid, defeat Mister Freeze without your group disabling the two inner braziers. (25 Points) *No Mercy and Outrun Death: During the Monsters of Metal (Normal, or Elite) Raid, win the final boss fight only after defeating the Merciless and Red Death first. (25 Points) *Professional Landscapers: During the Monsters of Metal (Event, Normal, or Elite) Raid, defeat 333 of Poison Ivy's minions over the course of multiple runs. (10 Points) *Worthy Wielder: During the Monsters of Metal (Normal or Elite) Raid, defeat Mister Freeze without anyone in the group dropping the Sunblade. (25 Points) Trivia Gallery Monsters of Metal (Scene) (4).jpg Monsters of Metal (Scene) (3).jpg Monsters of Metal (Scene) (5).jpg Monsters of Metal (Scene) (6).jpg Monsters of Metal (Scene) (10).jpg Monsters of Metal (Scene) (9).jpg Monsters of Metal (Scene) (1).jpg Monsters of Metal (Scene) (8).jpg Monsters of Metal (Scene) (2).jpg Monsters of Metal (Scene) (7).jpg Monsters of Metal (Scene) (12).jpg Monsters of Metal (Scene) (11).jpg Monsters of Metal (Scene) (13).jpg Category:Operations Category:8 Players